Volverte a amar
by Asiia
Summary: Te miro pasar a mi lado, sonreír dolorosamente, tienes una forma muy peculiar de expresar tus emociones, quizás sea eso lo que me cautiva de ti.Los pensamientos de Ritsuka, Songfic.


"**Volverte a amar"**

**((…**Songfic**...))  
**

**Loveless y **todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**  
"Volverte a amar" **es propiedad de Alejandra Guzmán.

**--**

**-**Dialogo**-  
**

"_Canción**"**_

**--**

"_Voy de prisa, siempre en contra del reloj._

_Todo lo que viví nunca fue para mí_

_y aunque duela aceptarlo es así.**"**_

Miraba las fotos ayer por la tarde, aquellas que nos tomamos hace mas de seis meses, increíble, ah pasado un largo tiempo desde la primera vez que nos vimos; puede ser que para ti no sea así, por que no sabes lo que es despertar una mañana y darte cuenta de que el mundo es un completo extraño, que tu mismo eres un perfecto desconocido.

Como es posible que se este pasando el tiempo tan rápido, se nos esfumen de las manos los mejores momentos de los podemos decir, o debo decir, yo eh vivido…en verdad¿me pertenecen?

"_Tonterías nos separan a los dos._

_Una historia sin fin se vuelve a repetir,_

_y es que se que soy parte de ti.**"**_

Te miro pasar a mi lado, sonreír dolorosamente, tienes una forma muy peculiar de expresar tus emociones, quizás sea eso lo que me cautiva de ti.

-No- respondes, sigues caminando sin importarte dejarme pasmado con tu cambio repentino de humor, hace no mas de 30 segundos te encontrabas mas melosos de lo normal y ahora, en este momento la sensación de frialdad que me causas, el distanciamiento total.

"_Porque después de tu amor ya no hay nada,_

_y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada.**"**  
_

-Soubi- te llamo, no se que te pasa, pero si se que pasa conmigo cuando te pones en ese plan, y no se si te haces el disimulado ó no llegas a percibir siquiera lo que siento.  
Mis manos hacen puños que aprieto fuertemente para no dejar que mis gritos ahogados, desesperado, que todas las ganas que tengo de saber que pasa por tu mente en esos momentos, el conocer lo que sientes y es que sigo dudando si alguien puede amarme, si soy digno.

-Ritsuka- A unos metros de mi, volteas un poco tu rostro para ver¿Qué? -¿Por qué has dejado de caminar, si no te apresuras llegaras tarde- concluyes, sigues caminando.

"_Por qué siempre caigo rendida cuando tú me llamas,_

_por que siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar._

_Eres para mí, desde que te vi no te dejo de pensar,_

_y es que tengo tanto miedo de volverte amar.**"**_

No tengo la más mínima intención de seguir el mismo rumbo que tú, ese estupido festival no me importa, que Yuiko y los demás se la pasen bien, yo no estoy de humor para seguir.

-Ritsuka, si no vas Yuiko-chan, se preocupara por ti- Esa maldita forma de mirar, te odio, en verdad que te odio, te aborrezco como nunca detestare a nadie por que eres tú la causa de todo este maldito tormento, de que mi pobre intento de corazón se estruje a cada segundo. Es por ti que siento todo posible, que siempre estarás en el momento que lo quiera, pero no es así, me doy cuenta y te amo.

-No quiero ir- Te digo.

-Ritsuka, vamos.- Te acercas a mi, extiendes tu mano, esperas la mía, no te la daré, lo sabes. Me tomas por sorpresa, alzas mi rostro –Yo estaré contigo- murmuras a mi oído.

"_Volvería a apostar por este amor,_

_a perder la razón, eres tú la ilusión  
que atrapa mi corazón**"**._

-Sou…- no me dejas terminar; tus besos, tus labios, tus palabras, la seguridad que me das y a la vez la maldita sensación de que eres una farsa total.

-Vamos- de nuevo las mariposas, ese vuelco en el estomago, el rubor en mis mejillas, eso creo, las siento un poco calientes.

-Mhpf- suspiro -esta bien-

"_Porque después de tu amor ya no hay nada,_

_Y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada.**"**_

Caminamos por las calles, me llevas de la mano, en verdad que eres un tipo complicado, cambias radicalmente de un momento a otro, sin previo aviso y lo mejor del caso, sin importante las repercusiones de tus actos o palabras sobre quienes te rodean, por eso, te odio.

-Esta mañana estas muy calmado- dicen sin voltear a verme, solo alzas un poco nuestras manos entrelazadas para que algunos copos de nieve caigan sobre ellas, una vez que tu deseo se cumple aprietas un poco tu mano con la mía, sonríes.

-Perdón si no me he comportado debidamente, Ritsuka, a veces tengo miedo, de perderte, de que…, tengo miedo, no se como hacer, solo te amo, Ritsuka, te necesito- con aquellos ojos azules, con su mano sobre la mía, la tormenta avecinada de su parte y mi confusión, solo veo que sus palabras son ciertas.

-No digas eso- intento soltarlo, no quiero que me vea¿Por qué mis mejillas se ponen tan calidas con su palabras, mi lenguaje no es fluido, lo aborrezco.

"_Porque siempre caigo rendida cuando tú me llamas,_

_Porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar.**"**_

Soubi jala un poco de mi brazo, -estas colorado-, murmura con una risita que no le había escuchado antes.  
Me pregunto si no le importa que nos lleguen a ver así, estamos en un lugar publico, o es que simplemente es tanta su egocentricidad que no existe nadie mas para él que si mismo.

"_Eres para mí, desde que te vi no te dejo de pensar._

_Y es que tengo tanto miedo de volverte amar.**"**_

-Eres muy lindo-

-Detente- un poco más y el tipo me besa en ese lugar.

-Como tu digas- retoma la caminata, esta vez soltó mi mano, se siente extraño, me siento extraño, es decir, nunca había sentido esto, desde que lo vi, desde ese día mis mejillas tomaron un color encendido, el sueño es algo que no concibo, el estomago me da vuelcos constantes si él esta, con el solo hecho de escuchar su voz, es demasiado amable, muy agradable, y no se que sentir, no es como Seimei, no es lo mismo, este tipo me causa malestar, algo agradable pero molesto.

"_Porque siempre caigo rendida cuando tú me llamas.**"**_

-¿Pasa algo?- me olvide de que lo estaba mirando demasiado.

-No, no es nada- esquivo su mirada.

"_Porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar.**"**_

-Hum, ya veo- su paso se hace mas lento, compartimos la misma sombrilla pero lo siento lejos.

-No llegare si seguimos así, Yuiko…- vuelve a tomar mi mano.

-Apresurémonos entonces, Ritsuka-

"_Eres para mí, desde que te vi no te dejo de pensar.**"**_

La tormenta aumenta su intensidad, la ciudad parece vacía, para ser los finales del invierno es algo extraño. Soubi y yo corremos para protegernos de la nieve que cae sobre nosotros, y es que aun con la sombrilla, aun con el hecho de que esos helados copos no nos causen el más mínimo escalofrío, lo cierto es que queremos conocer más el uno del otro.

Unos 15 minutos sin hablar, sin cruzar miradas, sin dejar de sonreír o el tono carmesí desaparecer de nosotros; es aquí, en momento como este cuando se que puedo confiar en él.

-Llegamos-

En la puerta ya estaban mis, nuestros amigos con unas toallas y chocolate caliente, como me gusta esto, es tan extraño, diferente, algo que no había experimentado antes de conocer a alguno de ellos.

Si da un poco de nervios, de miedo, pero, pero, al final, para eso estoy aquí para vivir.

"_Y es que tengo tanto miedo,_

_tengo tanto, tanto miedo_

_de volverte amar.**"**_

Si, puede que mañana al levantarme de la cama, al abrir los ojos, allá desaparecido todo lo que conozco, que mi mente vuelva jugar conmigo y todo fuera un sueño, una fantasía, un deseo de algo imposible, por eso que mas da, voy a vivirlo puede ser el ultimo momento, no lo volveré a desperdiciar.

**-- FIN --**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Si te gusto házmelo saber.**

**((….))**

**Por: Asia Black Mizuhara**


End file.
